


Her First Nudist Interview

by RachelSChase



Category: Erotica - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Happy Ending, Nudism, Polyamory, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSChase/pseuds/RachelSChase
Summary: Nikki Dixon is a reporter for a popular movie news website, she's been assigned to cover a new big budget production taking place at a nudist resort. When Nikki is told that the Resort's nude only policy includes everyone, including herself, she almost tells them where to shove it. However before she can, she meets the star of the film, Isabella Moreau, who convinces Nikki to stick around.Embarrassed, with so many naked people around her, Nikki finds comfort in another first time nudist, Amy. When things heat up between them, will Nikki have to choose between Amy and Isabella? Why can't she be with both? Like serriously, why not?
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Nikki Dixon turned up the air conditioning in her little car. It was a gorgeous Californian day, her radio was blasting out a 90s dance song and she was making her way up to a very exclusive resort. Nikki was a reporter for a news website called The Squirrel with the Scoop, she traveled around the state for them writing stories about the latest movies and even interviewing the stars of those movies.

Today she was going to a film set like no other she had been on. It was a nudist resort. Nikki was filled with dread at the mere thought of it, she had asked her editor if someone else could cover it but apparently everyone was already on assignment. Thankfully Nikki got the assurance that she would not be required to be naked herself but the thought of walking around a building entirely full of naked people freaked her out a little.

After a few minutes of verifying her credentials with a security guy, the gate to the closed community opened and Nikki was allowed to drive up. The gardens looked spectacular, they glowed brilliantly, basking in the warm sunlight that shone over so many colorful flowers and happy gardeners. Nikki averted her eyes after catching a glimpse of a crotch, she drove up to the main building; a bright pink, very modern complex with lots of windows.

Leaving her car with a valet, Nikki rummaged through her handbag to make sure she had everything she needed: voice recorder, identification, note pad, everything was there, now all she had to do was step into the resort.

Nikki felt so nervous, her heart was thumping away in her chest and she was even sweating a little. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, walking inside as confidently as she could pretend she was.

The lobby of the resort was spacious, there was a cool breeze coming from the vents above and a few naked people were having a conversation on a sofa nearby. The lady at the welcome desk smiled warmly at Nikki, though she seemed a little confused.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

Nikki introduced herself and handed over her ID card

"The film crew are set up in the swimming area" the lady told her, pointing in the direction of a small row of steps leading down to a pair of green double doors.

"Thanks" Nikki said, quickly turning, wanting to get this over with as fast as she could

"Wait!" the welcome lady called, stopping Nikki before she could make her way down

Nikki looked back at the lady with her best, I swear I'm not looking at your tits, well ok I may have glanced but I'm new at this, smile.

"You can't go down there with those on" the woman pointed at Nikki's clothes

"Oh no, I have permission to be fully clothed during these interviews"

"Who gave you this permission?"

"My editor"

The lady shook her head "Your editor, I'm afraid doesn't have that right"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean our guests have paid a lot of money to be comfortable here among other nude people, I'm afraid if you want to conduct your interviews you'll have to get undressed as well"

"This is incredibly unprofessional" Nikki fired back

"You're in a nudist resort, there isn't one rule for you and one for everyone else"

Nikki was frustrated, she didn't have to stand for this, it was just a bunch of interviews with some stupid celebrities. She was about to tell the welcome lady to go fuck herself when someone else suddenly approached the desk.

She was tall, taller than Nikki by far, she had jet black hair, cappuccino like skin, her lips looked so soft and she seemed to have just come from the swimming pool. Nikki recognized her of course. She had seen every one of her movies. She was Isabella Moreau, she was an actress, a world class model and was also in a bathrobe that was just barely covering her breasts. Nikki swallowed without meaning to.

"Jen" Isabella spoke to the welcome lady "If anyone comes looking for me just tell them I've gone into the sauna for a bit"

"No problem, Ms. Moreau" Jen the welcome lady replied

Isabella gave Nikki a cheeky smirk that made Nikki's heart leap into her throat.

"Who might you be? I definitely would've noticed you on set before" 

Feeling her face turning a bright shade of pink, Nikki nervously explained that she was there to do interviews and report from the set.

"Ooh that sounds interesting, do you think you might interview me?" Isabella bit her lower lip ever so slightly

Nikki could only nod enthusiastically.

"Well I look forward to that, we'll have so much fun" Isabella winked at Nikki before leaving to presumably go to the sauna.

Isabella Moreau, one of the biggest film stars in the world just winked at her, possibly in a flirty way and she was looking forward to their interview, how the fuck could Nikki leave now.

Jen cleared her throat in Nikki's direction

"If you'd like to hand me your clothes, I'll make sure they're kept safe"

The situation dawned fully on Nikki.

"You want me to take them off here?" she asked, stunned

"The changing rooms are off limits to visitors I'm afraid"

"I can't just get naked here!" Nikki practically yelled, stirring some of the nudists on the nearby sofa

"It's either that or leave, ma'am" Jen said bluntly before moving onto someone else who needed assistance

Nikki took a seat on a chair beside the welcome desk, she imagined getting up, going to her car and going back home. Sure she'd get in trouble with the website but screw them, she'd get another story on a better website, one that didn't shoe horn her into doing stuff like this.

Nikki's mind then turned to Isabella Moreau sitting in her room, waiting for an interview that would never happen. Maybe she'd be disappointed, maybe she wouldn't care less but one thing was for sure, Nikki would never see that teasing smile again.

Nikki started unbuttoning her shirt, she could feel the adrenaline start to flow directly to her head. Once the shirt was off, she started to undo her bra. What the hell was she doing? she briefly thought. The bra soon fell alongside the shirt.

The people on the sofa were glancing over at her like she was some damn sideshow attraction. Nikki fought the urge to cover her breasts, instead rising from her seat to unzip her skirt. Most of the nudists lost interest as she pulled it down, Nikki guessed that they had seen this kind of thing before and now that they knew what was going on, were either being kind or just bored.

Nikki gathered up her clothes and hoped that Jen wouldn't notice that she hadn't entirely kept to the rules. Bringing her clothes to the receptionist, Nikki made sure to hide her lower half from view with the welcome desk.

Jen took her clothes and gave her a big smile that felt insincere as all hell.

"I hope you enjoy your time here, Ms. Dixon"

"Thanks" Nikki replied, just as truthfully before quickly and carefully trying to get away from Jen

"Wait!" Jen called out as Nikki was making her way to the steps. Nikki closed her eyes, more disappointed than anything else . She turned and walked back to the desk, trying her best to pretend that nothing was wrong. Maybe Jen was just going to give her a bathrobe or something.

"Panties and shoes, please" Jen requested

God damn it, thought Nikki, her cunning idea had just gone to hell. She slipped off her shoes and a little reluctantly took off her panties, she was glad that she had shaved a few nights ago, at the very least her pussy looked pretty stylish with its little landing strip. Nikki gave her last clothes to the smug looking receptionist and made her way down the steps, pushing open the doors and stepping into the swimming area.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki felt completely exposed, the pool area was filled with the movie's cast and crew, all going about their business and all very naked, she tried placing her handbag over her lower parts but was quickly aware that move gave her very little coverage as she walked. Making her way awkwardly through a few lighting technicians and sound mixers, Nikki caught the eye of a rather skinny little man, he waved her over.

"You must be Nikki Dixon!" he said cheerfully, shaking her hand "I'm Fred Carter, the producer of this fine film"

Nikki almost audibly let out a sigh of relief, all she had to do was interview this dork, interview Isabella and bam, she'd have two interviews, that should be more than enough for the website and hopefully she'd be back in clothes within the hour.

Carter showed Nikki to a chair to begin their interview, Nikki sat down, crossing her legs and grabbed her voice recorder from her bag, hitting the record button.

"So Mr. Carter, when did this project first catch your eye?"

Carter was about to answer when an assistant ran over to him in a frenzy.

"Mr. Carter, the ice we got for the slumber party scene is starting to melt"

"Put it in the freezer or tell the director" Carter waved away

"The freezer is full and we can't find the director anywhere"

Carter rolled his eyes before turning back to Nikki

"I have to deal with this but if you want someone who knows practically everything about this project, Amy, our writer is just over there"

Carter pointed over at a pale looking red head, dipping her feet in the pool. Carter then quickly left with the assistant to fix the ice problem. Nikki took his advice and made her way over to the writer.

Amy looked shy, she was sitting away from everyone else and staring into space. Nikki asked if she could sit next to her and the other woman jumped with shock, immediately shielding her breasts with her hands.

"Yeah! I mean sure, come sit down" she said, clearly nervous

Nikki sat down beside her and put the recorder on the ground between them. They introduced themselves to each other and even shook hands, though one of Amy's was still covering herself as they did.

"So..." Nikki said, trying to break the ice "You seem as uncomfortable with this whole nudist thing as I am"

"So why did I write it?" Amy anticipated the rest of the sentence, half giggling "I thought it would sell but I didn't expect them to need me to come here for rewrites, I guess I screwed myself over with that one"

Nikki empathized with the writer, she was clearly a fish out of water with this movie, very much like Nikki herself with this story.

"What's the film's plot?" Nikki asked, trying to take both of their minds off the awkwardness of nudity

Amy smirked "I'm far too hungry to explain that, I need some lunch first, you hungry?"

Nikki nodded, she wasn't really but Amy was the only one actually able to answer her questions, so she'd tag along. Amy swung her legs around and got to her feet, Nikki knew it wasn't polite to stare but her eyes didn't get that message. Nikki glanced up Amy's incredibly cute legs and caught a nice view of her ass before finally deciding to stare at the ceiling and hope that Amy didn't notice that she was checking her out. 

"Hey, you coming?" Amy asked

Nikki's mind went to a very different place with that question but she decided to ignore that and get up to join Amy.

"I didn't think it was that cold in here" Amy observed

Nikki had no idea what she was talking about until she looked down at her own body and realized that her nipples were betraying her dirty thoughts, they were both remarkably hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy took Nikki outside to a beautiful garden cafe, they got a table beside a small fountain and leafed through the menus left for them. Amy seemed to relax a little, she was still shielding her breasts when people were passing by but she didn't seem so nervous. Nikki supposed the same thing could be said for herself, it was a beautiful day and relaxing outside nude was a strange albeit kind of freeing sensation.

When the waitress took their order, they both decided on veggie burgers and sweet potato fries.

"I never met another person who actually likes sweet potato fries" Amy smiled, dropping her tit shields when the waitress left

"I'm full of surprises" Nikki said, possibly a little too smoothly

After an awkward couple of seconds and a smirk from Amy, Nikki cleared her throat and brought up the reason they were there.

"So the plot of the movie?"

"Oh yeah" Amy remembered

Amy explained that her story was set around an alien taking the form of a human to discover more about humanity and accidentally stumbling into a nudist resort. Isabella plays the alien and after she spends time with the nudists, including taking part in a slumber party by the pool, she doesn't want to return to her home world.

"That sounds like such a fun movie" Nikki replied after Amy had finished

"Really?" Amy blushed "Most people I know just laugh and say: no major awards for you this year, huh"

"That sucks"

"Eh I don't really mind not winning awards"

"No I mean the people saying that shit to you suck, awards or no, the fact that it was good enough for a major studio to make into a movie says everything, they knew that it was special, and now I know the story so do I"

"You're really sweet" Amy told her along with a smile that made Nikki's gay little heart flutter

The waitress dropped off their meals and the two got back to talking about the movie and what inspired Amy to write it. Amy tried to gesture with her fork how one executive mocked it, when she accidentally flung the fork from her grasp and into the nearby fountain.

The two tried to scramble for the fork but both very quickly realised that if they wanted to get the fallen cutlery, one of them would have to get up, walk over to it, bend in front of everyone and pick it up, the thought was terrifying but Nikki didn't want Amy to have to do it, she was only starting to relax.

"Maybe the fork's just gone" Amy suggested

"Could've been stolen by aliens, I hear that happens a lot" Nikki continued the thought

"Or maybe it just never existed in the first place" Amy giggled "on an unrelated note, could I borrow your fork for my fries?"

Nikki and Amy pretended that the drowned fork fell out of reality like in a bad sci fi show, they spent their meal laughing at the other's lame cutlery puns and catching some what accidental glances of each other's body parts. There was no nervousness from either of them, no shock or anger, just something overwhelming pulling them together.

When they were finished lunch, Amy asked Nikki if she wanted to come back to her room for tea or something. Amy sounded so cute putting extra emphasis on the word "something" and a wicked little smirk to top it off. Nikki just couldn't resist. They both just about held it together until they got inside and Amy kissed her. Amy's lips were so warm and felt incredible against her own.

The embarrassed little writer was quickly coming out of her shell but two could play at that game. Nikki wrapped her arms around Amy's waist, affectionately sliding hands down to caress her gorgeous ass. The two clumsily made their way over to the bed, neither one wanting to let go of the other. Amy fell onto the bed, giggling but those giggles soon turned into tiny gasps as Nikki started kissing down her neck, past her shoulders, not stopping until she reached her perky breasts, Nikki teased Amy's tits with her fingers, before wrapping her mouth around one and teasing gently with her tongue

"Oh fuck" Amy moaned

Nikki could feel Amy's nipples hardening under her skillful manipulations. Her tasty little titties were making Nikki so wet she could barely concentrate.

Amy pulled her up for some air and dipped her tongue into Nikki's mouth. After a few moments of passionate craving, Nikki went back down Amy's body, laying warm kisses from her throat to her titties, on down to her stomach before tenderly kissing her inner thigh and easing a curious finger inside her pussy.

Amy let out another soft curse, her pussy was so wet that Nikki's finger just glided inside. Nikki started teasing the writer's clit with her tongue while still exploring with her fingers, even slipping another one inside. Nikki eased Amy into it, making sure she was comfortable before getting faster. With every thrust Amy panted and puffed and squealed in ecstasy, encouraging Nikki to go further, telling her, begging her not to stop.

Amy played with a nipple while resting her other hand on Nikki's head, stroking her hair affectionately.

Nikki could feel a build up of pressure about to erupt from the writer's body and within a moment Amy climaxed, leaving Nikki's fingers covered in her juices. Nikki pulled them out and took a taste, she tasted so damn sweet, Nikki couldn't help but smile.

"Do I taste good?"

"Wanna try?" Nikki replied, offering her cum soaked hand

Amy took Nikki's fingers and put them inside her mouth, the sensation of Amy's tongue licking them clean drove Nikki wild.

A knock at the door startled them both.

"Don't come in" Amy said, spitting out Nikki's fingers "I'm... fully clothed!" she laughed nervously

An assistant informed Amy that she was needed on set to rewrite a scene. Amy sighed and agreed to come quickly but not before squeezing Nikki's hand.

"I will literally be ten minutes" she promised

Amy kissed Nikki so lustfully and affectionately, she made Nikki crave more but just as quickly as she had started, Amy pulled away.

"Ten minutes" she said again, rushing out the door

Nikki played with herself for a bit before deciding to glance at her phone. She had one text waiting for her from the movie's producer, someone must've given him her number. The text read:

"Wondering if you can help us out. We have an actress that didn't turn up and a short scene we need to film with Isabella, would you be interested?"

"I'm not an actress" Nikki texted back

After a moment the producer's reply popped up -

"You don't have to be, just show up, say your line or whatever, Isabella does her thing and the director yells cut. It might be good for your article"

Nikki knew that it would be good for her article, she'd be able to give more information and that might give her a nice little bonus from the site. Her problem was that she'd have to be on camera naked in a movie that would be seen by millions of people. She didn't want to be known as the naked reporter, however an idea came to her.

"As long as I'm not credited" she texted

It took a minute but the reply came back as -

"Gotcha, we'll keep your name off it"

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief and texted "When will I be needed?"

"Right now, we're going to be filming the scene in five"

Nikki felt a pang of anxiety, what had she gotten herself into now.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki walked back into the pool area, things were already different than the last time she was there. The lights were dimmed, making it look like the middle of the night and a few cameras were being pointed at some inflatable sofas near the bar.

Isabella was sitting on one of the sofas, reading her script with a few other actresses. She looked so deep in thought that Nikki didn't want to disturb her but Isabella caught a glimpse of her, smiled that amazing movie star smile and waved her over.

Nikki sat down next to Isabella, she couldn't get her mind off of how truly stunning the actress was, no matter how many of her movies Nikki had seen, none of them captured her like Nikki's eyes did at that moment. She was so nervous sitting next to Isabella. Nikki had no idea what to say, luckily the gorgeous goddess beside her wasn't so shy.

"How's your story coming?" Isabella asked, while scribbling some notes in the script

"It's going really well" Nikki replied, trying once again to ignore the word "coming" and all the images it conjured in her mind

"I can't wait for our interview, Nikki" Isabella said with a sultry smirk that made Nikki's face turn bright pink again

"I'll try to make it a good one" Nikki just about managed to breathe, damn she was so flustered

A thin man with gelled hair and obnoxious sunglasses hurried onto set, he took a swig of energy drink and started firing out directions to the crew in his British accent. Nikki recognized him as Derek Thompson, the director.

When Thompson approached the cast sitting beside Nikki, he simply asked "We all good here, everybody ready?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing" Nikki admitted

A pained expression crossed the man's face.

"You're an extra, darling, the lovely alien beside you is having her first slumber party, she gives you a tall glass of ice, you just nod your head when your friends say how weird that is, you understand?"

Nikki nodded, she was still a little confused but at least she had directions.

"Marvelous!" Thompson cried, before dashing behind the cameras

"And... action!"

Isabella, in character got up and walked over to the bar, lifting a tray of drinks.

"As you have been so kind, teaching me the ways of your society, I thought I'd make you a beverage from mine"

"Does it have alcohol in it?" one of the girls beside Nikki asked

"We don't have that on my planet, instead we have multiple varieties of frozen H20"

"You mean ice" the girl replied

Isabella nodded and started serving out large glasses of ice to them, the girl looked so confused.

"This is super weird" she said

Nikki took that as her que to nod. When Isabella brought her a glass something seemed wrong, a cold wet sensation hit Nikki's bare feet. As she took the glass, she also took a moment to look down and saw the tray was dripping melting ice, overflowing from its metal surface. That wasn't a part of the scene, was it? It took her a moment but Nikki recalled what the assistant had warned about earlier. The freezer was full and the ice was melting.

Isabella made to turn and walk back to the bar but slipped, a look of total fear and shock crossed her face as she was falling but before she could hit the tiled floor, Nikki instinctively caught her and wrapped her arms around her, stabilizing the actress.

Isabella looked up at Nikki with her soothing brown eyes, the fear faded and there was relief in its place. They held one another's gaze as they clung to each other’s bodies, time almost felt as still as they were. Almost.

"Cut!" the director yelled "Someone mop up all that ice, Isabella could've been seriously hurt"

Nikki helped Isabella back to her feet, the director thanked her and the actresses were telling her how cool she looked but Nikki didn't care. Her heart was racing, what if she hadn't been so fast. She didn't want to think about that.

Nikki made an excuse to the director and quickly left the set. She didn't dare look back at Isabella, she must've thought Nikki was some kind of creep because of how long she held her.

Making her way back into the lobby, Nikki heard footsteps racing after her, when she turned she saw Isabella slide to a halt in front of her.

"Hey" Nikki said, trying to be as cool and smooth as she could

"Hey..." Isabella replied, her voice cracked a little "Thanks for catching me"

Nikki tried to play it off as nothing but Isabella pulled her into a kiss. It felt so good, she felt so good, her lips were so inviting, her tongue was so wicked and yet reassuring as it danced around hers. They pulled each other close once more. Neither wanted to let go. Eventually though it was Isabella who broke the kiss, looking down at Nikki, her eyes full of desire.

"I don't suppose you'd like to see my room?" she wondered

Nikki nodded, her mind already filling with lustful ideas. She took Isabella's hand as the actress lead her over to an elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki tried suppressing a giggle while Isabella danced a few fingers down her hips. With her free hand she opened the door to her room, they stumbled together and fell inside, Nikki landing on top of Isabella. They both laughed and continued kissing, Isabella's inquisitive hands wandering over Nikki's body, making her feel incredible, her touch was so gentle but effective. Nikki responded by redirecting her own kisses away from Isabella's mouth and toward her neck, quickly finding her sweet spot and burying her face there.

Isabella sucked on Nikki's nipples, her delightful tongue arousing them, while her hands went south.

"Miss Moreau, the director asked me to bring you the..." a familiar voice spoke loudly before trailing off

Nikki looked back to see Amy, standing in the doorway, looking a little crushed. 

"The latest script" she finished "I brought you the latest script" Amy let the document fall to the ground beside them

"I'm sorry" Nikki said, she really didn't want to hurt anyone

After a moment Amy shook it off.

"It's okay, you're both so beautiful, of course you would end up fucking eachother" she said dryly

"Care to join us?" Isabella asked

Amy looked stunned "Seriously?"

Isabella looked up at Nikki, who was still on top of her.

"Only if it's okay with you"

Nikki nodded, her and Amy had a nice connection between them, even though they practically just met, she did feel... something for her.

Nikki and Isabella moved to the giant queen-sized bed and welcomed Amy over to them, giving her body a warm barrage of smooches. Amy returned the favor by getting them both hot and excited.

Isabella dipped two of her fingers into her mouth, getting them nice and wet before easing them into the soft space between Nikki's legs, the feeling of euphoria carried Nikki away. All she could do was gasp in joy as the actress went further, deeper and as Amy played with her tits, popping one into her mouth and going to town on it.

Nikki soon felt a surge of hot energy flow out from her, she couldn't help but squirt it all over Isabella's face. The actress was a little surprised at first but quickly lapped it up. The release felt like a team of dancers just finished a routine they had been working on for the best part of a day. Of course Nikki was nowhere near finished.

"You wouldn't happen to have a dental dam, would you?" Amy asked Isabella shyly

Isabella reached over to her bedside table and produced a small box with a picture of a strawberry on it. She threw it to Amy, who blew her a kiss in return.

Still feeling high and not even trying to hide it, Nikki focused on Isabella while Amy treated her to some ass fun. The feeling was unbelievable as Amy's tongue tantalisingly stroked her nerves back there, while the writer's accomplished fingers dipped into her pussy, intent on giving her another orgasm.

Isabella's legs quivered to the enjoyment of Nikki's roaming tongue. She moaned with pleasure over and over and over again, she tasted delicious. 

Isabella's hand ducked under one of the pillows and grabbed a small purple device.

"Something else for you, lil writer"

Amy caught the device with her free hand, turned it on and started having her own fun with it, Nikki came again, the feeling of euphoric passion rushing through her made her quite giddy. When she collected herself a little better, she traded places with Amy, letting her and Isabella discover each other. Isabella directed her in between cries of delight to a drawer in her closet. Inside was a small tub of lube and a nice big strap on.

Putting it on and lubing up the head and the shaft, Nikki slipped it inside Amy. The writer let out a string of soft expletives, encouraging her on. The moment was pretty surreal, Nikki was in a luxury resort, pumping the pussy of a gorgeous writer who was eating out a world famous actress.

The tiny vibrations at Nikki's end of the strap on were driving her slowly to another climax, while her partners were ahead of her. They had all worked up quite a sweat and after one last round of hot, lust fueled cumming, all three fell into each other's embrace, breathing heavily and laughing together.

"How much of this is going to end up in your interview?" Isabella said, cheekily

The answer was none of course, Nikki wouldn't betray their trust. After the three had gotten their breaths back, Isabella and Amy were more than happy to complete their interviews over some room service.

They all spent hours in each other's company, long after the interview had ended and they had left Isabella's room. Nikki stayed on set, explaining to the producer that she needed time to work on a more detailed article, meanwhile her, Amy and Isabella were sneaking kisses and holding hands.

Nikki was so glad she took this assignment from the website and didn't just run away embarrassed. She was naked and she didn't care how many people saw her, as long as she had her two beautiful friends by her side she felt so happy. 


End file.
